


【LIFE IS STRANGE前傳】當世界將我們排擠得越遠，我們就能朝彼此靠得更近（R18．克洛伊x瑞秋．短篇集中）

by alfen0201



Series: Life is Strange 奇異人生 [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Life is Strange 奇異人生 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535216
Kudos: 6





	【LIFE IS STRANGE前傳】當世界將我們排擠得越遠，我們就能朝彼此靠得更近（R18．克洛伊x瑞秋．短篇集中）

(繪師：[DDG蛋雞](https://www.plurk.com/blackteakimi))

**1.當世界將我們排擠得越遠，我們就能朝彼此靠得更近**

我想過無數次關於死亡的事，當然也想過縱身往裡面跳。

我失去了我愛的兩個人，而且似乎即將失去第三個，如果我到另一邊找爸爸，或許會過得比現在還快樂。

聽起來像妄想嗎？不過有時候我覺得這念頭比什麼都還真實。

當我踩在鐵軌上，當火車頭靠近，我期望有一天我會失足，用失誤補足我還不敢實踐的勇氣。

我期待我媽會後悔。

後悔沒有對我好一點，後悔沒有多關心我一點，後悔她為了填補寂寞找個人，卻再次失去她真正愛的人。

抽菸也算得上慢性自殺的一種吧。

這樣想似乎顯得更沒出息，不過感覺自己在主動靠近死亡，就莫名有種安慰效果。

也可能我只是存粹想做所謂「不好的事」，來反抗或引起我媽的關注而已。

當然啦，之後純粹是習慣了。

「原來如此。」瑞秋微笑著。

我們在垃圾場的小城堡裡，坐在用石頭和長木板疊成的簡陋椅子上，肩並肩地靠著聊天。

她總是興味盎然地聽我說話，好像世界上沒有什麼比這更有趣的事，害我每次都忍不住講得太多。

在我的記憶裡，演唱會前我們不曾對過眼或者說過話。

就算有，頂多是「借過一下」這種程度的互動吧。

所以我真的很意外她知道我的事。

知道我寄物櫃裡貼著貓咪的照片，知道我說過什麼話，幹過什麼事。

她要不是觀察力驚人知道校園裡所有人的祕密，要不就是老早對我情有獨鍾。

而後者，我對誰都可以這樣說，對她卻不敢如此自以為。

「妳對大家都充滿好奇嗎？」我問。

我們確實是一下就靠得太近了，或許她很了解我，我卻不覺得雙方站在平等的角度。

我依然有許多不了解她的地方。

「我看起來像是對每個人都在乎的人嗎？」她用帶點諷刺意涵的笑容反問。

「表面上看起來，挺像的。」我有一點尷尬，不確定她希望我認同或反對。

「我在乎的其實是我自己的表現，而不是真的在乎別人。」她坦率地說，接著又調皮地向我眨了眨眼。「我希望我保持得很好，妳不會讓別人知道吧？」

「真是複雜啊。」這時候該開玩笑說她虛偽，還是佩服地說厲害，我不知道。

我覺得這樣很辛苦，但她似乎駕輕就熟，一點也不覺得負擔的樣子。

和我迥然相異的人生。

「只要運用一點技巧，不付出真心就能得到別人的真心，不覺得這是很有趣的一件事嗎？」她勾起嘴角笑說。

「好。」我笑了。「妳又開始令我害怕了。」

「妳不一樣，克洛伊。」

「在演唱會之前妳就注意過我了，我究竟是哪裡不一樣？」

「我承認我特別注意妳，但注意對手，很正常吧？」

「對手？」我疑惑地說。

「妳可是拿了獎學金入學的資優生。」她說。

喔，當然，如此顯而易見的理由。現在可以盡情把我當白痴了。

「附帶一提，」她望著我又補充。「長得很美的資優生。」

真是夠了。

而且說是對手，我卻感覺不到一絲敵意，她的語氣間充滿理所當然的好感，甚至有點像是與有榮焉似的。

「不過妳完全不讀書，該說慶幸還是可惜呢？我個人其實也蠻喜歡有競爭對手的。」她說。

「妳不是喜歡有競爭對手，妳喜歡的是贏過別人吧？」

她稍微瞇起眼笑了。「妳越來越了解我了，不是嗎？」

我聳聳肩，不置可否。「總之不讀書的我，就只剩一張臉蛋了，是吧？」

「是啊，那可是在演唱會的茫茫人海中，都能讓人一眼認出來的漂亮臉蛋呢。」她的雙眼凝視著我，看得我都不好意思了。

被她讚美的時候開心是肯定的，只是已經忘了該怎麼表露，連微笑說謝謝都有障礙。自己究竟是何時開始變得這麼彆扭，也已經完全想不起來了。

我轉移注意力，重新拿起一根菸點燃。

「嘿，克洛伊。」

「嗯？」

「那是什麼感覺？」她看著我手中的菸。

「妳沒抽過菸嗎？」

「我是完美小姐，還記得嗎？」她揚起唇角。

「完美過頭了。」我笑著，一邊把菸盒遞向她，她卻直接忽略，伸手拿走我嘴上的那根。

「教我。」她用食指與中指優雅地夾著白色香菸。

最頂級的校園公主，連抽菸的模樣都可以很性感。

像刻意安排的電影畫面，不像個生手。

我也身處在那部電影裡嗎？

還是我只是個觀眾，想像自己在跟女主角互動？

直到現在，我還是覺得每天都過得不太真實。

她吸我抽過的菸，雙唇啣住我含過的濾嘴，就像把對口喝過的酒瓶遞給我時那樣自然。

完美小姐抽菸了。

如果我有相機，我想。

「如果我是麥克斯，我應該會按下快門紀念這一刻。」

不經意想起麥克斯後，我還是難掩一股失落。真是心裡的魔鬼。

縱使和瑞秋在一起時是開心的，彼此的孤獨感卻是無可取代。

快樂可以緩解疼痛，但終究不能當作解藥。

覺得被遺棄、被丟下，和周圍的人產生隔閡，我們都無可避免地如此自憐。

但至少我最近比較少這樣想了，也算是值得慶幸吧。

當世界將我們排擠得越遠，我們就能朝彼此靠得更近。

「再說一次麥克斯，」

她朝我彎起眼笑。

「我就咬死妳。」

我愣了一下，對於那清晰的字句所持有的重量有點不明白。

那當然是明顯的威脅字句，但是不是說笑，是不是真的帶有負面的情緒，我卻分辨不來。

我沉默，她轉過臉吐菸，以為我在無聲中妥協。

「麥克斯。」我說。

為了釐清她語中的涵義，有必要冒險往前踏一步。

她又吸菸，雙頰些微地凹陷，燃燒的豔奔向她的食指指節，接著她呼出一口濃煙，傾身將菸捻熄在紅色菸灰缸裡。

她靠過來吻我，從她的唇齒間傳來熟悉的煙味。

然後她用力咬我的下唇，我皺起眉頭，感受到扎扎實實的痛與鮮血的味道。

現在我知道她是認真的了。

因為在意我而生氣。

為了被在意而惹人生氣，我到底有多想被在意呢？

我痛著卻笑著摟住她的身體。

再一次感覺她需要我，想佔有我，讓我的心情變得無比踏實。

「妳一定是有什麼毛病喔。」她望著我，意外地說。

「別擔心，不是會拿刀捅妳的那種病。」

「聽妳這樣說真讓人放心。」她溫柔地笑著，手貼上我的側臉和頸子，我忍不住哆嗦了一下。

「手指冰冰的。」我說。

「是嗎？」她說。「那麼，溫暖我。」

她把手指放到我唇上，當她親吻我的身體時，我則依序將她的手指一根根含得溫暖而濕潤。

之後她解開我的牛仔褲鈕扣，拉下拉鍊。

這裡是我們的城堡，但說到底終究是連門都沒有的破小屋。

我一邊擔心著有沒有可能出現闖入者，一邊卻又不願叫她停下來。

也許她察覺了我的不安，於是把放置在一旁的國旗抽過來蓋住我的下半身。

「如果妳希望我停下來，記得說一聲。」我感覺她的手指鑽進我的褲子與內褲之間的縫隙。「但我不一定會停。」

「聽妳這樣說真讓人放心」我有樣學樣地說。

她貼近我的臉，輕輕舔掉我的唇上再次滲出來的一點鮮血，同時手指以讓我感到相當舒服的力道按撫著私處。

「……因為實在是不想停。」她用著微啞的低音說，看著我的眼神黑暗而混濁，彷彿要將我吞噬。

若真能那樣就好了。

吞食我，吸納我，讓一根骨頭，一絲靈魂都不剩地留在她身體裡。

也許那樣我就再也不會覺得孤單了。

我把掌心貼上她溫熱的臉頰，我的指尖攀附上她柔軟的頭髮。

我曾想我再也不會愛誰，再也不會把任何人放在心上，因為這世界除了更多的失望之外沒有別的了。

我如果只有我，就只是一根會刺傷人的針。

但她是多彩鮮豔的線，當她穿過我，當我們在一起，就可以製造出很多美好的事物。

我想好好活著，她讓我覺得生活還有很多可能。

說不定這是太過沉重的寄託，以至於我對她也無法好好說出口。

但我會用最渴望的心情，用最虔誠的心靈暗自祈求－－

求妳，求妳，永遠不要離開我。

**2.萬** **分之一的機率**

痛苦地撐過想假裝圓滿家庭、令人反胃的三人聖誕晚餐後，我立刻躲回房間，倒頭躺床打簡訊給瑞秋。

『我以前還在想有什麼比聖誕夜只有我和我媽更慘？原來只要多一個人就行，真是太棒了！』

我用力打字，縱使那並不能讓我心情更好。

『我想我這也好不到哪去。』很快就收到她的回覆。

『桌子沒事吧？』

『還好，只碎了一個桌角，聖誕節嘛，不要太影響大家心情。』她回。

她總能讓我開心，讓我笑。

『我想見妳。』

『來。』她簡短地回。

光是這樣我就雀躍不已。

我才剛停好車，她就從家裡走出來迎接我。

「聖誕快樂。」我說。

「聖誕快樂。」她笑著牽起我的手，拉著我到家門口時停下腳步。

「怎麼了？」我不明所以然。

她忽然把我拉近，踮起腳吻我。

我有點被嚇到，表面卻故作鎮定。

「妳知道懈寄生那個謠言吧？」她提起食指向上，指著掛在家門上的懈寄生花圈，微仰著臉對我笑。

傳說在槲寄生下親吻的情侶，會廝守到永遠。

聽起來多蠢。

如果連多年的友誼都能夠轉眼消逝，永遠又怎能一個吻就成立。

「妳信？」我懷疑地說。

「我不信。」她果決地說，隨即又笑了，棉花糖般純淨而柔軟的笑容。「但假設有萬分之一的機率成真的話，不碰個運氣嗎？」

她的話語是甜美的紅蘋果，擁有飽和的光澤，誘人的香氣，讓人不禁疑心裡面有沒有下毒。

可是下一刻妳會覺得就算有毒又如何？

妳甚至感到慶幸－－她如果願意毒妳，是因為她在意妳。

我想再親她一次。

不過卻沒有真的那麼做，總覺得那樣的話，好像顯得太天真了點。

在客廳和她的家人簡單地打過招呼後，她就帶著我上樓。

我想著她家客廳裡巨大的聖誕樹和豐富的聖誕裝飾，他們看起來依然那麼和諧溫馨，我家則連表面功夫都做不到。

我們這兩個家庭到底哪個比較好我也說不上來，兩顆都是臭雞蛋，似乎沒什麼好挑的。

「妳們家以前會留點心給聖誕老公公嗎？」她邊爬樓梯邊問。

「會喔，留很多呢。」我說。

「妳以前一定偷吃過吧？」她笑著問。

「錯了！」我笑說。「我以前是比妳想得更加乖巧的小孩喔，既純潔又善良，總是誠心地期待我的善意能感動聖誕老公公。」

「不過某個時刻起，妳想成為能夠到處殺人劫掠的海盜。」

當年我是和麥克斯一起想成為海盜的。

我們畫了好多圖，海盜的服裝，無盡的寶藏。說了許多漫無邊際的幻想，編織兩人到無名島上冒險的故事，我現在明白最快樂的就在於那段過程，而不是最終我們能不能成為海盜。

但我可不敢在此佳節再提起麥克斯惹瑞秋生氣。

我聳聳肩。「可能我領悟到靠別人送禮，不如自己爭取。」

她笑了笑，接著說：「那個點心，我倒是偷吃過喔，還吃個精光了。」

「喔？」我意外地看著她。「為什麼？」

這個基本上要什麼有什麼的公主，居然需要去偷吃聖誕老公公的點心？

「我想試試看聖誕老公公會不會因此生氣不給我禮物啊。」她笑說。

我盯著她，覺得這女人的想法真是不可思議。

到底有哪個小孩敢這樣故意冒犯聖誕老公公呢？

比起得到禮物，更想知道聖誕老公公脾氣如何的小孩又有幾個？

「喜歡研究人類。」想起她說過的話，我提出。

如果一個人得天獨厚，什麼都能得到，是不是接著就會想掌控人性呢？

不過，那終究是太早熟了點吧。

「是啊，不過，聖誕老公公算是人類嗎？小時候倒是沒細想這一點。」她說。

「那結果如何？」我又問。

「聖誕老公公脾氣似乎還不錯，我還是有拿到禮物。」

這也是理所當然的吧。

妳的聖誕老公公是會為了妳不擇手段的那種人呢。

這話我當然沒說出口，只是偷偷地這樣想。

她給我的聖誕禮物是她親手做的手套。

她說這是她第一次自己做手套。

淺灰色的手套，編織得精密工整，紋路細緻美麗，觸感極度柔軟，套上去大小也完全剛好，非常溫暖舒適。

「妳開車時總說手冷。」她望著我說。「我想買給妳，但又想自己做，不好意思，讓妳等了一陣子。」

我的鼻子湧上一陣酸楚，還沒能馬上分辨激動的情緒從何而來。

是因為禮物本身嗎？不、大概不只是這樣……而是長久以來覺得自己都沒有被誰那麼重視，那麼用心對待似的，那種藏在心底失落又怨懟的情緒，被她自然的關心溫柔地撫慰。

可是我習慣了不在人面前掉淚，即使在她面前也逞強著。

她或許喜歡當強者，卻不代表她會喜歡弱者。

「妳也太厲害了吧！」我轉移注意力，讚嘆地說。「看起來真的像買的。」

「一針一線都是自己縫的。」她看起來也相當得意。

「這真的是妳第一次做？」我懷疑地說。

「真的。」她肯定地說。

「真的是第一次親手做手套送人？」我故意挑起眉盯著她。

「妳在質疑我的人格，還是質疑我的手藝？」她笑說。

「不敢不敢。」我笑嘻嘻地說。「我見過別人自己做，但大多是編圍巾。」

「是啊，因為圍巾是最容易入門的吧？不過正如我說過的－－我的雙手非常靈活。」她充滿自信地微笑著。

大多數表現得太有自信的人都不是很討喜，但怎麼說呢，瑞秋的自信心讓人覺得她魅力十足。

或許是因為她有配得上那自信的才能，加上她很了解自己，所以能夠不吝嗇也不過於誇耀地展現自己。而大多數的人都做不到這件事，因此才會崇拜她、被她吸引吧。

正如一頭獅子能夠佔有廣大的地盤，擁有眾多的獅群，那絕不會是只有好看的鬃毛而已。

我不確定我為她準備的禮物是不是足以回報她，不過一旦作比較，就會把自己逼到太苦惱的境地，所以我盡量不去想這個，只希望她能喜歡就好。

我畫了一張她抽菸的肖像畫。

微微地抬起下巴，四十五度角的完美側臉，看向鏡頭，也就是我。

－－妳是特別的。

我作畫時，腦中一直想著她說這句話時，對我投以淡淡的目光，濃烈的情感。

那像一顆氣泡將我包覆，讓我輕盈地升空，讓我期望這世界上還有人不會對我說謊，又讓我對自己產生天真的希冀而不知所措。

我擔憂在氣泡裡待久會窒息，又畏懼氣泡破滅我將會墜落。

我用簽字筆小心地將她描線，再用水彩仔細地上色，把不確定是好是壞的個人情感抒發在那之中。

清澈海水般鮮豔的藍色羽毛耳飾，柔軟花瓣般飽滿的粉色嘴唇，橄欖綠的眼睛深處揉合著些微的琥珀色，那經常因為不同的光線和角度而顯露不同的色彩，我花了好多時間才想好該怎麼下筆。

在實際作畫之前，當然也看著她的照片練習了無數張素描，好更精確地捕捉她的神韻。

這絕對是我這輩子畫得最認真的一張圖。

她專注地凝視著畫像，我在一旁如坐針氈地等待她的感想。

沉默了許久之後，她終於抬起臉說話。

「這畫的是我，卻又好像不是我。」

「畫得不好嗎？」我緊張到近乎恐懼地說，擔心自己連聲音聽起來都在發抖。

畫圖時我就不斷在後悔，要是我有更認真學繪畫就好了，可是除此之外也沒有什麼別的才能，總不可能只寫個浪漫的化學式，所以只能硬著頭皮繼續進行下去。

「我想是畫得太好了。」她像是在謹慎地挑選用詞那樣說。「有種連自己都不知道的一面被看穿了的感覺，很奇妙。」

我呆呆地微笑，不確定是不是可以高興了，這說法讓我無法完全放心。

「我在妳眼裡有這麼美嗎？」她接著問。

「我想我畫的還不及那十分之一。」不是玩笑或諂媚，我是真心這麼認為。

她的雙眼半瞇而彎起，眼角隨之上揚，毫無疑問，她的眼睛會說話也會笑。

我愛她這樣無聲的笑容。

她把我給她的畫珍惜地擺在床頭，將房間的大燈關掉，只留下幾盞小燈，然後打開我為她合成的夜燈，絢麗的紫色星空映照著整個天花板，每看見一次我都暗誇自己聰明。

她面向我，親密地枕在我身旁，身上帶著淡淡茉莉花的香味。

「只有妳在的時候，我才想打開那盞星星夜燈。」她說。

「為什麼？」

「因為它會讓我想起那天難過的事，幸好當時有妳陪著我。然而實際上妳不在身邊的話，感覺很寂寞不是嗎？」

我忍不住笑了。

當她坦承自己寂寞，就讓我感到無比的安心和愉快。

她需要我。

她需要我。

我需要的是－－不斷確認這件事。

她接近我，柔軟的唇貼著我的臉頰，一邊微笑一邊親我。

「嘿。」她的聲音像忽然想起什麼似地帶著笑意。

「嗯？」

「那晚和妳在一起，我覺得很安心。」

「我知道。」我那天可是拚了命地打腫臉充胖子，答應把所有事情都替她解決，好久沒覺得自己是那麼有用處的人。

「不只是妳想的那樣喔。」她的口氣隱含著令人惶恐的笑意。

「那是怎麼樣？」我忐忑不安地問。

「如果那晚我想要做什麼的話，事情應該是可以順利進行下去的吧。」

想要做什麼的話？

我沉默，暫且不對她未表明的發言下評論。

「並不是因為心情難過所以不想做。」

……果然是在說關於性的事。

我緊繃地暫時停止呼吸，小心翼翼地聆聽。

「只是因為妳緊張的呼吸聲，我很享受那個。」她笑瞇瞇地說。

我整張臉像被蒸氣熏著馬上熱了起來。

我覺得羞恥，彷彿我的心思都攤開來曬在陽光下被她看得一清二楚，既寒酸又可憐。

說實在，我一點也不喜歡這樣，好像我是個傻瓜還是小丑。

「妳一定不懂什麼是緊張對吧？」我不滿地說。

「對。」她一雙勾人的眼曖昧地笑著，指尖輕輕點上我的側臉。「妳來告訴我，緊張是什麼樣的感覺？在什麼時候，妳覺得緊張？」

我嚥下一口唾液。

我有點生氣，氣的是連她這樣調侃我，我都覺得她好有魅力。

真是窩囊，路邊的雜草大概都比我還有骨氣。

而且事情到這邊還沒有結束，她側身躺著，一隻手支著臉頰，動作像個模特兒似的，同時另一隻手從領口開始，一顆一顆地解開自己身上的鈕扣，接著她把衣服向旁撩開，那裡面沒有穿內衣，露出圓挺漂亮的乳房和平坦的小腹。

得理不饒人的最佳典範。

逼人上絕路的最佳示範。

這個人有什麼事情是不擅長的嗎？我實在想不到。

我不知道該想些什麼才可以讓自己冷靜，我的腦袋很混亂。

她又靠近了我一點，我則往自己心中的懸崖又後退了一步。懸崖之下有什麼我也不確定，總之摔下去的話，不死也殘廢。

「我不性感嗎？」她微微低啞著嗓音問。

「妳不性感的話，全世界的人都性冷感了。」我連一根手指都動不了，剩一張嘴能說。

「那為什麼不碰我？」她揚起一邊嘴角問。

如果我所有反應，所有思維，都能夠被妳預測，妳會不會看不起我？如果我不再神秘，妳會不會覺得我無趣？

即便這種時候，我都在想要怎麼樣讓她更喜歡我。

我甚至在想，如果她知道我會擔憂這些，我是不是就一點都不酷了？

「把褲子也脫掉。」我說。

她沒有說話，只是微微一笑，把上衣整個褪下後，順應著把褲子也脫下，露出纖細白皙的雙腿以及右腿上的龍紋身，優美的肌肉線條，練過田徑的腿，百看不厭，要我跪在地上吻都可以。

但現在必須把持住理性。

我瞄了一眼她身上僅存的黑色內褲，說：「還有內褲。」

於是她全裸地躺在我面前。

她的身體真的很美。

不只是我個人性的，或是情慾上的觀感，她是客觀現實上都讓人感嘆的美，她能感動的不是只有喜歡她的人，即便是不喜歡她的人也得折服。

「我好喜歡妳畫的我。」

她凝視著我說。

「我好奇妳眼裡的我。」

她的語氣平穩，卻含有某種堅定。

「挖掘我。」

她牽起我的手，輕放到她胸口。

「將我看得更仔細。」

我輕輕微笑。

「這可不是鐵達尼號。」

我其實什麼也不懂。

沒有那麼厲害的繪畫技術，不懂得觀察人，同理心也相當缺乏。

我只是被深深吸引的人罷了，像碰上渦流的海草，一點反抗的餘地也沒有，只能無力地被捲進去。

我所做的只是努力把我的憧憬，把我所愛的描繪出來。

我認為那還不及我所見的十分之一，而她看到的又是什麼呢？

也許那張圖上有什麼只有她才看得到的東西也不一定。

就像有時候，我覺得她好像比我更了解我一樣。

我用手指緩慢地，仔細地撫摸她。

她的頸子，鎖骨。

她的胸腹，肚臍。

她的小腿，大腿。

我握住她的臀部，她順勢將腿跨到我的腰上，將我勾近，身體貼著身體，擁抱我，吻我。

－－妳喜歡怎麼做？

她曾經這樣問過我。

－－擁抱……讓人覺得很有力量。

我考慮了很久，終於不好意思地說。

－－想要妳抱我。

在我親吻她的胸部時，她抱緊我。

在我的手指進入她時，她抱緊我。

那種時候，我會無法克制情感用力地回擁她，偶爾會用力到想哭泣的程度。

那種時候，我實在無法克制自己不像個孩子一樣盡情地對她撒嬌。

＊

隔天早上她送我離開時，我在她家門口吻她。

這次換她沒反應過來，只是愣愣地看著我。

我朝著她笑。

萬分之一的機率，我覺得可以碰碰運氣。

**3.** **生活需要一點點神祕**

光線穿過單薄的窗簾，淺淺地覆蓋在她的身上。

她藍色的頭髮閃閃發光，赤裸的胸部在陽光下好美，肌膚潔白無瑕，淡淡粉橘色的乳暈，小巧的乳頭微微突起。

我伸出手環抱她的腰，她還沒從夢裡清醒。

於是我將鼻尖探進她清澈藍海般的頭髮裡，輕輕咬她的耳垂。

「早安，克洛伊。」我用氣音輕聲說。

她發出細小的模糊聲音，稍稍地將臉轉向我的方向，似乎正努力將意識連向現實的這一邊。

我忍不住微笑。

「妳好性感。」

我邊說邊將她抱緊，胸部貼著她的背，前後緩慢地擺動腰，下腹部磨蹭著她的後腰。

「我可以上妳嗎？」

她悄悄揚起嘴角，惺忪地半睜開藍眼睛望著我。

我知道，在她眼中我是唯一。

而我也知道，她對我來說是現在的必需。

這份關係能持續多久，我不知道，我從沒預設過這種事。

何況以前我從不覺得自己非有誰不可。

我是一個獨立的個體這件事，不知道為什麼，我認知得很清楚。

強烈地想把誰留在身邊的念頭，這是第一次。

想抱她，想進入她，想被她包覆，想索取她的溫暖。

即使我認為誰也不能真的擁有誰，但和她做愛時的無限親密感，依然令我有得到的錯覺。

＊

我們在做愛之後慵懶地擁抱，放任時光虛度，最後才依依不捨地起床，開車到雙鯨餐廳吃午餐。

「嗨，媽。」克洛伊走進店裡說。

「午安，喬伊斯。」我也跟著向喬伊斯打招呼，禮貌而適度的熱情。

「妳們來啦。」喬伊斯愉快地笑著說。她見到我時總是挺愉快的，我猜想也許是因為我能夠當她和克洛伊之間的潤滑劑，讓她們的氣氛融洽許多。

我和克洛伊喜歡坐在餐廳最角落的位置，這樣我們亂說話時就不用太過小心，最重要的是，如果聽到不順耳的歌，克洛伊可以用最近的距離走去點歌機換歌。

喬伊斯從櫃檯走出來替我們各倒上一杯咖啡，親切地問我想吃什麼。

我點了一份培根歐姆蛋，克洛伊則點了一份牛肉漢堡。

不一會兒餐點就送上來了，喬伊斯為我做的培根歐姆蛋上面還用番茄醬畫了個笑臉。

「我想妳媽應該挺喜歡我的。」我笑著把蛋上的笑臉炫耀給她看。

「妳在開玩笑嗎？」她說。

我挑起眉，看她想說些什麼。

「我媽愛死妳了！妳功課好，長得又漂亮，就像以前的我一樣。」她笑嘻嘻地說。

「哇喔，這真是太過獎了。」

我喜歡和她說話，也喜歡聽她說話。

喜歡她伶牙俐齒，也喜歡她不知所措。

起初只是好奇而已。

大多數的人會刻意表現出好的一面，克洛伊卻正好相反，她偽裝出壞的一面，反抗、諷刺一切，擺出一張生氣的臉，好像笑一個會讓她的臉爛掉似的，實際上卻比誰都單純、善良，而且性格遠比我預想得更加有趣。

短短的相處就讓我對她產生難以抑制的熱誠和渴望，也許正因為我很快就喜歡她，所以才會放任自己在她面前露出壞脾氣。

我不在乎她可能會因此而離開，可是她留下來了，她就成為我在乎的人。

「瑞秋？」

在我們用餐到一半時，一個男生走到我們桌邊，我很快就認出他。

「派屈克。」

中學時田徑隊的學長，大我一屆。

他以前在同儕間就比別人高，現在又長得更高了。

蓬鬆而捲曲的黑色短髮，綠眼睛，長睫毛。

他依然長得好看，只是不再吸引我。

「好久不見，沒想到會在這遇見妳。」他看起來似乎很興奮，而那興奮令我有點尷尬。

「真的，好巧。」我微笑。

其實也沒那麼巧，這小鎮就那麼大，沒遇到算我幸運。

我大可開幾個話題讓對話延續下去，但我又不願他那麼熱情，所以我刻意不搭腔，在氣氛開始生硬的時候順勢和他道別。

他離開之後克洛伊對我作出若有所示的怪表情。

「幹嘛？」

我故意裝傻，於是她只好開口問。

「他喜歡妳？」

我臉上似笑非笑。對克洛伊作出怎樣的回答才是最好的呢？

她會介意嗎？或者多介意呢？

不過這也不是什麼大事，說實話應該沒關係吧。

「交往過。」我說。

「喔？」她似乎有點意外。「看來妳連分手都做得很完美。」

「別傻了。」我笑說。「分手這種事哪來的完美？」

「看看他多熱切。妳真應該在脖子上掛個告示牌，『危險勿近』。」

我把這當成奉承，欣然接受。

「但是妳喜歡。」

「我可能喜歡危險，但我可不想見識妳的分手技巧。」

我瞇起眼看她，故意調笑著說：「有機會見識一下，也許妳會很驚豔呢。」

她可不喜歡這種玩笑，臉細微地僵了一下，不過很快就裝作不在意地笑著。

我從座位起身，走到對面坐在她身旁，偷偷牽她的手。

「不要這樣。」她收起笑容說。

「怎樣？」

她倔強地閉著嘴不說話。

我知道她不想要我開玩笑又來安慰她，偏偏我就是覺得她這樣的反應很可愛。

「我猜妳和很多人交往過。」她說。

「為什麼？」我興味盎然地問。

「因為，」她有點難為情地小聲說。「……妳很熟練。」

我忍不住笑。「也許我是天生高手。」

「妳是嗎？」

「生活需要一點點神祕，克洛伊。」

「這句話很好用，我要學起來。」她想對我翻白眼，我看得出來。

「好吧。」我笑說。「我想是三個。」

我根本不願多想，有的人也不知道算或不算，那些全都不是讓人想細心檢視的過去。

獅子座可不愛回頭。

「妳知道有個說法，關於交往過的對象，男生說的數量要打折，女生說的數量要加倍嗎？」她說。

喔，克洛伊，我就喜歡妳的聰明。

「不知道。」我無害地笑著。

「滾回去。」她假裝板著臉，指著對面的座位說。

「那妳的過去又怎麼樣呢？」我的手指輕輕滑過她手臂內側。

「妳在意？」她望著我。

我直覺地想回答我不在意，只是好奇，但那不是真正的答案。

我可以故作灑脫來保有我的高姿態，但那並不會令她高興。

我考慮了幾秒，然後低聲說：「我在意。」

放低身段的感覺，有點像拿刀往自己臉上劃一刀。

「可是生活需要一點點神祕，瑞秋。」她眉開眼笑，顯得既開心又得意。

而那也令我快樂。

如果我能夠為了取悅她而奉上最愛惜的驕傲，那我還有什麼不能為她做到呢？

＊

下午兩點多，坐上我們斑駁又性格的逃亡機器離開雙鯨餐廳。

「我送妳回去。」她說。

「送我回去？我們不再去哪裡晃晃嗎？」

我握住老式的旋轉手把將車窗搖下來，窗戶下降時發出有點乾澀的嘰嘰聲，涼爽的風吹進車裡。

「妳不是說明天有三科考試嗎？」

「……是沒錯。」

「我想妳需要時間念書。」

「妳真是貼心。」我無奈地說。

「我可不想毀了妳。」

「妳才不會毀了我。」

她笑了出來。「我喜歡妳和我在一起，但我也喜歡妳努力保持完美的樣子。我得不到的，我很高興妳還擁有。」

搞不懂她怎麼能說出這麼可愛的話。

「好。」我微笑著伸手摸摸她的臉。

「好什麼？」

「我會連妳的份一起努力。」如果這樣想，我就覺得有讀書的動力了。

她安靜了一下，看著前方道路像在思考著什麼。

我也安靜地看著她開車。

我喜歡看她開車，單手握著方向盤，偶爾流暢地換檔，很舒適、很放鬆，像是她也享受著駕駛的感覺。

那模樣和懂修車，同樣性感。

「妳知道嗎？有時候妳讓我想回學校上課。」她說。

「喔？」我意外地盯著她的側臉。「看著一個資優生在身邊，終於激發起妳的上進心了嗎？」

「不。」她依然沒有看我。「只是不想和妳分開而已。」

我不自覺笑了。

這理由很務實，也很浪漫。

然後我發覺我怎麼也止不住笑意。

「儘管笑吧。」她繃著一張臉，臉頰開始紅了起來。

我將身體挪近她，親吻她的臉。

我最喜歡這台車的其中一點，就是座椅之間沒有隔著任何東西。

「回來啊。」我說。「如果有妳在，一定很有趣。」

「別鬧了，妳以為布萊克地獄會讓我回去？」

「不試試看怎麼知道呢？妳畢竟曾是申請到獎學金入學的資優生啊，也許學校會願意為妳破例。」

「如果妳記得我對校長比過數不清的中指，妳就不會這麼樂觀。而且就算回去又能做什麼？一起搗蛋嗎？」

「妳不是覺得妳也能夠拿到和我一樣的好成績嗎？回來證明，看看誰厲害。」

有她在的話，讀書一定會變得更有意思。

而且害她被開除學籍，我依然覺得慚愧。

如果可以的話，我真的希望她回來。

「還是算了吧。」她笑了一下。「當好學生，實在太無趣了。」

「我無趣嗎？」

「妳不是我所謂的『好學生』。」

「妳也可以當我這樣的『好學生』。」我笑說。

「妳就像能夠因應環境變色的章魚，我沒有辦法像妳一樣。何況，我認為校園女王一個就夠了。」

「就算不像我也無所謂……」

我還想說點話說服她，她卻先打斷我。

「嘿，頂級的好學生連我這樣被開除的劣質學生都能當好朋友，多酷，我是個很棒的裝飾品不是嗎？」

我不由得皺起眉頭，這說法令我有些反感。

「妳對我來說可不是裝飾品。」

「我沒有負面的意思。」她用安撫的語氣說。「只是當他們想到妳，就不得不聯想到我，我挺引以為傲的。」

我不知道該說什麼。

我能感覺，我知道，她有比這更堅決的理由，是我不能主動提起的。

車子平穩的行駛，我們默然無語，引擎的運轉聲在耳裡變得清晰，平凡無奇的風景向後掠過。

「我不知道我要為了什麼而努力。」

她終於淡淡地說。

面無表情，是因為想將情緒藏在沒有人看得見的地方吧。

「以前我會想讓我爸開心，想要他誇獎我，不過我再也得不到我爸的肯定了。我表現得再好，他也不會回來了。」

那失去力氣的聲音一下就消失在風裡，卻在空氣中留下沉沉的殘響。

我沒有辦法體會她的感受。再表示遺憾，也怕是多餘。

她的父親死於車禍，如果是我大概會把所有情緒遷怒在肇事者身上吧，不過她並沒有這種傾向。

有時候我想最大的問題也許不是失去父親，而是她認為身邊再也沒有值得她付出的人。

也許她悲觀地相信，所有她喜歡的都會離她而去。

但我不是救世主，也不打算說永遠的承諾，我甚至自私地慶幸我遇見的是這樣的她。

因為穿過最高的防備，才能走到最深的地方。

「克洛伊，把車停下來。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我想抱妳。」

她沒有出聲回應，有點不自在地抿了一下嘴唇。

她不擅長要求，不習慣得到，可是我知道她需要什麼。

「把車停下來。」我堅決地又說一次。

車子停靠到路邊，我把她摟進懷裡，她撒嬌地將臉往我身上鑽。

「沒關係。」我輕輕地撫摸她的背。「如果不喜歡，就別做任何妳不想做的事。」

「妳不會對我失望吧？」

「妳知道我當初接近妳就是為了讓妳坐在書桌前乖乖讀書吧？我很遺憾妳做不到。」

「我很抱歉。」她笑了。

「傻瓜。」我跟著笑。

她倚靠著我，然後深深嘆口氣。

「我還是沒有辦法接受大衛想取代我爸的位置。」

「……嗯，我能理解。」

「這也讓我不想當個乖寶寶，我不想讓他以為他專制蠻橫的管控是有效的。我希望他可以討厭我，討厭到不想待在我家。」

「這可是長期抗戰。」

我疼惜地撫摸她的頭。

我知道這對她來說很辛苦、也很痛苦。

即使嘴上不說，我們心中也知道要改變現況幾乎不可能。

可是那又怎麼樣呢？誰都有表現討厭的自由吧。

誰都有拒絕變得渺小，拒絕自我被淹沒的權力吧。

「冬日來臨。」她玩笑著說。

我不禁微笑。

至少我們還懂得苦中作樂。

「無論如何，我會和妳在一起。」

我抱緊她，就像她在我需要時那樣抱緊我。

我知道，在她眼中我是唯一。

而我也知道，她對我來說是現在的必需。

我望進她的藍眼睛，我不願想，或許我只是害怕把她當作唯一，因為我不願失去她就像是失去一切，不願我的世界有可能再一次毀滅。

  


.


End file.
